<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drops of jupiter by yangscactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184078">drops of jupiter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangscactus/pseuds/yangscactus'>yangscactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Stargazing, Street Fairs, intentional lowercase, youd have to squint though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangscactus/pseuds/yangscactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lillium tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited in the campus parking lot for iris. iris started college in the fall and they’ve had no contact since and it was now summer vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iris Black &amp; Lillium White, Iris Black/Lillium White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drops of jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is inspired by drops of jupiter by train, i recommend listening to it while reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lillium tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited in the campus parking lot for iris. iris started college in the fall and they’ve had no contact since and it was now summer vacation. </p><p>while they were high schoolers they had a fling, as some would call it. they had crushes on each other, painfully obvious ones. they didn’t make moves on each other until mid july when lillium confessed. iris told him it wouldn’t work out, he wasn’t ready, he needed time, he needed to figure what he wanted first. </p><p>of course because lillium only ever wanted what was best for iris, he let him figure himself out first. and according to iris, college was the place he needed to do that. and he also couldn’t have any contact with lillium. specially lillium. </p><p>until last week when he texted lillium asking if he could pick him up from campus on his last day. </p><p>lillium saw the black haired boy come into view, he was holding a cardboard box. when he got to the car he placed his box into the truck’s bed, and then climbed into the passenger seat. </p><p>the air thickened, neither boy wanted to make the first move, conversation now an unfamiliar thing for them. </p><p>lillium was the first speak. now that iris was finally back in his atmosphere it felt like he was on the moon and he never wanted to leave.</p><p>“hey.” was all he said, all he could start off with.</p><p>“hey.” iris replied. he looked the same as he did when lillium last saw him in september. the only difference was his longer hair and maybe just maybe his eyes looked a bit brighter.</p><p>“how’s college ?” this is what lillium needed to do, he needed to start off easy. let them catch up and talk about what was new, remember the feel of each other first. </p><p>as iris talked about his courses and the things he invented lillium drunk up his voice and the way he animatedly talked. there was a smile plastered on his face and he used his hands for exaggeration. </p><p>the way iris acted was like summer and he talked was like fresh june air, his hands moved like flowers dancing in summer’s breeze. when he smiled he lit up a room more than the morning sun leaking into a steam filled bedroom, his voice  rung like a quiet creek carrying freshly cut red carnations.</p><p>with the thought of the way summer air smelled, lillium finally started the car and took them out of the parking lot.</p><p>when iris finished talking lillium took his chances and said, almost in a whisper, “you seem much happier.” </p><p>and there was that star shaming smile. “yeah, yeah i am.” iris replied without a falter in his voice, a sign of comfort. </p><p>with that lillium pushed his chances further, “did you find what you were looking for ? you look like you’ve touched the edge of the milkway with that smile.” iris chuckled at that.</p><p>“yeah you could say that. i think i just needed a fresh start, to just let myself be alone and think about what i want and what i need.” </p><p>“did you find any shooting stars there ?” lillium playfully asked.</p><p> when they were younger they went star gazing with iris’ mom, that night they saw a shooting star that iris’ mom pointed out. “you see that star ? that’s my shooting star, iris’ dad. that’s his way of saying hi.” the boys looked at the flying star in amazement and awe. “when day you boys will find your own shooting stars too.” </p><p>“no. i.. i didn’t.” iris replied quietly, eyes shifting away from lillium’s. </p><p>“uh, how’s you’r store and the bar been working out ? you still work at the bar ?” iris asked.</p><p>“yeah, the bar’s doing great. my store has been doing even better. my customers are even hoping i’ll write a comic or something.” since lillium’s been out of highschool he started working at a local bar and working as a freelance artist with an online shop.</p><p>“you should show me your works sometime- wait you missed our exit.” iris pointed to the the exit lillium avoided. </p><p>“i know, we’re not going home yet.” </p><p>“where are we going then ?” iris asked. </p><p>“you’ll see.” lillium said with a wink.</p><p>“my god you’re impossible.” iris replied reaching to turn on the radio.</p><p>the sound of doubts by PUP took over the small car, iris singing along in his ocean wave like voice, filling lillium with a feeling of contention. </p><p>the rest of the car ride was spent like that and iris pointing out landmarks that brought back memories from when they were kids. even the field they went stargazing in with his mom. </p><p>soon they got to a part of town where the streets were blocked off and people were walking around, cops posted on the ends of blocks.</p><p>“lillium, what’s this ?” iris questioned sticking his head out the window, the smell of fried chicken and funnel cake hitting his noise.</p><p> “when we were younger we once watched a movie about two boys who ran away from home and there was a scene were they went to a street fair. you were complete mesmerized by the idea of street fairs for weeks after that,” lillium chuckled, “you wanted to go to one so bad. and on the assumption that you still hadn’t gone to any while in college, i wanted to take you to your first.” </p><p>iris pulled his head back into the car and stared at lillium while he parked the car. </p><p>“you remember that ?” he whispered.</p><p>“of course, it’s one of my favorite memories of you.” lillium looked down deferentially.</p><p>“oh my god.” iris briskly pulled lillium into a hug. lillium’s hands wrapped around iris’ tiny waist for the first time in what felt like forever, iris’ hands rest on his neck like they did a thousand times before. “you didn’t have to, at all.” </p><p>“i know but it’s our first time seeing each other in months, so why not make a grand gesture.” iris pulled away, arms prolonging on lillium’s neck for an ancillary second. </p><p>“thank you, really.” iris said, eyes trailing to the window.</p><p>“of course !” lillium said happily, getting out the car. iris got out too and they walked side by side to the crowded streets. </p><p>as they got closer an idea came into lillium’s mind, one he shouldn’t execute for his own good. but when has anyone listened to their conscious.</p><p>“i know we stopped doing this awhile ago, but do you mind holding hands. you know how i feel about us in big crowds.” it was a system lillium made up sometime around middle school. being a year older made him feel a protectiveness over iris, a need to keep him safe, was how it originally was explained. (maybe it was an excuse to hold iris’ hand)</p><p>“idiot,” iris mumbled with a small smile on his face. he slipped his hand into lillium’s just as easily as he’d done for years. lillium’s shoulders slumped in relief, a feeling of familiarity washing over him as he squeezed the calloused and cut fingers placed on his. </p><p>“what do you wanna do first ? are you hungry ? we can get food. there’s a ferris wheel too, there’s also shops, i can pay if you don’t have any money on you,” lillium rambled on as iris tugged him through the streets, eyes flashing over all the different tents. </p><p>he let iris drag him along, espying the way he walked. it could be described as the rain, his foot steps softly hitting the pavement the same way droplets falling from trees did. he remembered the way his feet struck the ground after arguments like hail, too.</p><p>for hours they progressed from shop to shop, buying little keychains, prints, plushies, and shirts. </p><p>they brought all their bags back to lillium’s truck, no longer holding hands as they were all occupied. once they dropped off their bags they began to walk to the food trucks.</p><p>surprisingly, lillium felt a smaller hand brush against his fingers, shyly grabbing his own. he squeezed the dainty hand for a split second, normalizing the moment.</p><p>“what’re you hungry for ?” lillium asked.</p><p>“honestly i could eat an entire truck of food right now.” iris said as they came up to the first truck in the section.</p><p>iris’ joke was not an understatement, they ended up at a small table behind the food trucks. iris with ribs, funnel cake, a hamburger and a smoothie. though lillium wasn’t very far behind with a hotdog, cotton candy, and chocolate covered marshmallows.</p><p>“so how have your aunt and uncle been ?” iris asked. </p><p>“their bakery is quite well, my aunt’s ankle has gotten worse again lately though. she’ll probably need another surgery soon.” </p><p>“i heard from my mom that there’s been a regular at the bakery that you seem to like a lot.” iris pushed, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.</p><p>lillium waved him off, “heather ? nah, we met through her girlfriend and she just so happened to live by the bakery so she comes by often.”</p><p>iris hums in response, happily digging back into his food.</p><p>“you ready to go now ?” lillium asked after the pair threw out their trash, iris nodded in response.</p><p>they walked side by side back to lillium’s truck, shoulders gently brushing.</p><p>just before they stepped out of the crowded fair iris stopped a small tent selling flower pins and crowns.</p><p>iris picked up a flower crown littered with all different types of flowers, he rolled it around in his hands, inspecting it. </p><p>lillium took the crown from the smaller boy’s hands and placed it on his head and brushing strands of hair out of iris’ face, his hand faintly grazing iris’ cheek.</p><p>“it suits you.” lillium said, admiring the way it added a sprinkle of color to iris’ normal black attire. “how much for it ?” lillium asked pulling his wallet out of his pocket.</p><p>“oh no lillium you don’t have to-“ iris began, taking off the flower crown.</p><p>“shhhh let your boyfriend pay for you, something free ain’t ever hurt anyone.” the cashier said placing the crown back upon iris’ head as he stiffened. he opened his mouth to protest when lillium gently nudged him with a shake of his head. the woman rung them up and sent them on their way. </p><p>“i have one more thing i want to do with you before i take you home, is that okay ?” lillium asked when they were both settled in the car.</p><p>“of course, i want to keep spending time with you.” iris sheepishly smiled, lillium doing the same in return.</p><p>they sat in comfortable silence as lillium drove them to their destination.</p><p>lillium pulled into a deserted parking lot, a few abandon cars were scattered around in it and weeds over took the concrete. </p><p>“where are we ?” iris questioned as lillium got out of the care, hesitant to follow.</p><p>“lemme show you.” lillium said.</p><p>iris got out of the car and walked around the back where lillium was taking their bags out of the truck bed. “honestly i was so worried you were gonna see this when you dropped of your box and your bags, i don’t know how you didn’t.” lillium said as iris peeked into the truck bed.</p><p>the bed was covered in blankets and pillows, most iris recognized, some he didn’t. there were fairy lights lining the sides of the truck too.</p><p>“there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight and jupiter will be visible. and i.. wanted to watch it with you.” lillium struggled to get his words out. </p><p>iris pulled him into a hug, “thank you,” he whispered in his ear and placed a kiss on lillium’s heating cheeks. </p><p>when they pulled away lillium said, “wait, stay there. i want to take a picture of you.” as he climbed into the truck bed and pulled out his phone. </p><p>he snapped an up close photo of iris gazing sweetly into the camera, a smile teasing his lips. lillium began to tap on his phone for a few minutes as iris stayed in his position curiously looking at the pink haired boy. </p><p>“okay done,” lillium announced. he turned his phone, showing iris his photo with a doodle on it of jupiter in the sky raining down on iris, the drops sticking in his hair. </p><p>iris admired the drawing in awe, taking in every part of it, “this is beautiful,” he said fondly looking up at lillium who was wearing a diffident smile. </p><p>“i’m glad you like it,” lillium said as he turned his phone around to send the picture to iris as he climbed into the truck bed next to lillium. </p><p>“the meteor shower is supposed to start in a few minutes,” lillium said as they got settled together side by side in the pile of blankets. </p><p>they sat in silence watching the stars and constellations twinkle and eventually the meteors began to shoot across the sky, they stayed like that for awhile, basking in each others comfortable presence. </p><p>“why did you cut off contact with me ?” lillium abruptly asked, slightly starting iris.</p><p>“i was scared,” iris honestly confessed, “we’ve been friends for so long y’know, i don’t want anything to ruin that. not that i think being in a relationship would, because trust me i want one too, but i’m scared of all the what-ifs y’know ? what if we end on bad terms, what if something bad happens. i can’t imagine my life without you, lillium. i don’t know how i’d function properly if you weren’t in my life anymore, all those months away at college proved that too. not a day went passed where i didn’t miss you and i just wanted to call you so bad, wanted to tell you to drive up to my campus so i could run into your arms and kiss you. i just wanted time to think about it, like really genuinely think about it and if it was really something i wanted and could handle,” iris paused, “and i couldn’t do that properly if you were around all the time and all i could think about was kissing you,” iris chuckled lightly. </p><p>“what was your conclusion ?” lillium asked nervously. </p><p>“if you still want to, i do too. i don’t want to miss out on something that could potentially be the greatest thing in my life because i’m scared that it could possibly end horribly.” iris said, his hand finding lillium’s and brushing his fingers. </p><p>“really ?” lillium asked doubtably. “you don’t think you could find someone better ? you’re in college now with so many new people, you don’t think you could fall for a shooting star without any scars like me ?” lillium asked, almost playfully if the atmosphere wasn’t clouded by their tension.</p><p>“not when you’re the only one i want, lillium. i don’t care if you’ve got scars and some emotional trauma. i’ve been there with you through all of that. i can handle it, i want to be with you.” </p><p>“okay. i want to be with you too.” lillium responded.</p><p>“okay.” iris whispered, and then their lips were touching. it almost felt like how everyone described them to be like, it felt like they were sailing across the sun and creating a new constellation with every reconnection of their lips.  </p><p>“i’m sorry it took me so long,” iris apologized as he pulled away. </p><p>“iris, i’d wait for you forever. and in the end here i am kissing the most gorgeous boy in the universe.” lillium replied cupping iris’ cheek, his thumb gliding across the smaller boy’s soft cheeks. </p><p>iris leaned back in, letting himself get lost in lillium and the way his fingers tangled into his black hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had a lot of fun writing lillium and iris and i hope you enjoyed reading it ! find me on twitter @/kenmagods</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>